


Good Girl

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam praising you as you have rough, hot sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/82042920467/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Also, I run a SPN blog (I am a multi-shipper). If you guys wanna check it out, here's the blog (http://lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com/)

Sam growls as he sucks marks up and down your body. He rubs against them softly and starts on the next one, making you gasp underneath him.

“Sam…” You murmur softly, moaning when his lips start sucking and tugging against a nipple. “Sam!”

“Want me to fuck you?” Sam growls, looking up at you.

“Please…” You moan, and you watch Sam strip out of his clothes, seeing just how hard he was. You start removing your clothing, before Sam pushes your hands out of the way, and removes your clothing himself.

He spreads your legs, gripping your thighs as he looks up at you, grinning.

“I’m not gonna go easy on you.” He warns.

“Good.” You say. Sam laughs lightly, lining himself up, and thrusting in.

“Fuck!” You cry out, as Sam starts to snap his hips, sliding in you. One of his hands is planted on your hip, the other tugging at your nipples.

“So good.” Sam groans softly, leaning down, kissing you, as his teeth tug on your lower lip. “Taking me so well.”

“Sam…god…Sam!” You moan.

Sam laughs, his lips against your jaw and neck, and he nips and sucks lightly, as you quiver underneath him.

“Such a good girl.” Sam praises. “So good for me. God…”

Sam’s name seemed to be the only thing that would come out of your mouth, other than moans and grunts that managed to escape.

Sam pounded into you, gripping you tightly enough that you knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

“Sam, fuck, Sam…feels…feels so good.” You moan, trying to roll your hips to meet Sam’s thrusts.

“Good.” Sam growls in your ear. “God, you’re taking me so well.” He says, before pressing a deep kiss against your lips. “So good. Good girl. My good girl.”

You whine softly, feeling Sam’s hands roam, and you gasp when the hand on your hip moves to your crotch, Sam’s thumb rubbing circles against your clit.

“Sam! God!” You cry out, now able to move your hips.

“Gonna come like a good girl?” Sam asks. “Will you come for me? Will you?”

“Sam! Gonna…gonna…fuck!”

You clench around Sam, and come, a silent cry on your lips, as Sam pounds quickly, before coming.

He grunts, panting, as he slows and finally freezes.

“Fuck…” Sam whispers, running his hands up and down your arms, and he turns the two of you on your sides, while he cradles you there, still inside you. He gives a light roll, and you moan, making him laugh softly. “Fuck…took me like a fuckin’ champ.”

You laugh, and give Sam a kiss, pressing your head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. “Good.” You say, smiling.


End file.
